First Love
by annycs13
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Riko, Kiyoshi and Hyuga. This is still a work in progress, I will try to update as often as possible.


**Riko**

"Great job guys, I know we lost but you all played great! Rakuzan is a tough team." Riko said to the team in the locker rooms. They had just lost in the finals of the Interhigh against Rakuzan. Riko frowned. They had done a lot better than expected, but without Kiyoshi it was tough. None of the first years stood out the way Kagami and Kuroko had when they first joined.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Koganei complained as he stood up. RIko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He had only played for a quarter and that was in the first half of the game! Hyuga stood up and crossed over to her.

"Sorry about that last shot, Coach." he said, his eyes downcast. Riko looked up at him in surprise.

"It wasn't your fault Hayama blocked it." she said reassuringly. She could understand his disappointment but it was hardly his fault for having his shot blocked.

"Alright everyone, stop looking so downcast! We came in second in the Interhigh! We've never done that before! Be proud and go out there with your heads held high!" she said loudly. The team stood up and made their way out of the locker room. Riko shook her head and followed them.

The next few days were tough. Despite coming in second and placing in the Interhigh, the whole team was downcast at their defeat. Nothing she could say or do seemed to cheer them up or motivate them. Not even Kuroko seemed to have anything to say.

It wasn't until a week had passed when things changed. They were doing their usual practice of shooting drills when Riko heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Miss me?" the cheerful voice belonged to none other than Kiyoshi! Riko turned with a gasp and launched herself into his arms.

"Teppei!" She cried happily. He laughed heavily before letting her go. The rest of the team piled close, hugging and greeting him. The four new first years hung back, curious expressions on their face at the sight of this new stranger.

"Oi, you're finally back eh?" Hyuga asked, his face serious but Riko knew he was happy to have Kiyoshi back. Despite what Hyuga said to Kiyoshi, she knew he didn't really hate him and actually viewed Kiyoshi as his best friend.

"All back and all better!" Kiyoshi said joyously. "Alex took good care of me, and so did your parents." Kiyoshi said to Kagami. Kagami nodded.

"They said they were happy to have you there." Kagami said. When Kiyoshi had left for America for his surgery and rehabilitation of his knee, Kagami's parents had offered to let him stay with them until he was ready to return to Japan. It had been a generous offer but they had insisted on having him since he was Kagami's teammate and friend.

"When can you start practice?" Riko asked, her mind already spinning on ways of getting him back into shape. Maybe the beach again…

Kiyoshi laughed. "Give me a week to get my life back in order and then I'll be ready." he promised. Riko smiled happily to herself. She couldn't wait for Kiyoshi to join them again.

* * *

**Hyuga**

Hyuga took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. He had indeed said that if they did not win Interhigh that he would strip and reveal his feelings to the person he liked. In his case, people he liked. Yup, when it came to Kiyoshi Teppei and Riko Aida, Hyuga was head over heels in love with them.

He hadn't meant for it to happen. It had started back in middle school with Riko when he had first heard someone comment about how cute she was. Hyuga, having known RIko since they were five, had never noticed this about her but when someone pointed it out it had just stuck in his mind. From there he couldn't get his mind off of her cute, caramel coloured hair or her small, petite figure. He didn't mind that she wasn't very ladylike or that she pushed him through gruelling practice and often punched him. He liked that she stood up for herself and could fight for herself and for the team. Even though he did notice other girls' bodies, he knew deep down that no matter what Riko looked like under her clothes, he would like it and it would outshine any girl he had ever seen in his life.

And then there was Kiyoshi, who had creept his way into his heart freshman year. At first the tall man had seemed annoying and he actually really disliked Kiyoshi at first because of how persistent and annoying he was, but after seeing him play, and watching him take care of the team, Hyuga couldn't help but fall in love with him. He might have been called Iron Heart in middle school for being an Uncrowned King, but deep down Hyuga knew that Kiyoshi was like a big teddy bear. Tough and fierce on the outside, but kind and honest and sweet to the core.

Hyuga took a deep breath and stepped into the coach's office where he knew Riko and Kiyoshi were discussing Kiyoshi's return to the team.

"Hyuga!" Riko said in surprise as he entered her office. Kiyoshi turned to him in surprise as well. It was unusual for him to enter without knocking first.

"Do you have a minute?" Hyuga asked, closing the door behind him. Riko nodded.

"Of course."

"I'll leave you to it." Kiyoshi turned to exit but Hyuga quickly stopped him.

"Wait, you should be here too. It will be easier if you're here too, I mean." Hyuga's hands were sweating at this point and he knew he was starting to get nervous. Kiyoshi looked surprised but nodded.

"What's up, Hyuga?" Riko asked, concern entering her gaze. Hyuga took a deep breath.

"I promised that if we lost Interhigh I would strip and tell the person I liked my feelings to them, naked." Hyuga felt really hot as he reached to remove his shirt. Riko's eyes widened. "And in my case, it's people that I like." Hyuga removed his shirt and quickly pulled down his pants and boxers in one go. Riko gave a little squeak and covered her face in embaressment. Hyuga heard Kiyoshi chuckle but he wasn't going to back down here.

"Kiyoshi Teppei, Riko Aida, I really like you both, actually, I'm in love with you both!" Hyuga proclaimed in his most superior, captain's voice. He knew his face was bright red but he wouldn't back down. A promise was a promise. Riko was still covering her face but her voice came out clearly when she said:

"I'm not going to say anything more until you put your pants back on."

Hyuga gave a sigh of relief and quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up. Kiyoshi was still chuckling.

"Shut up," Hyuga snapped, his face still red. Kiyoshi shook his head, a large smile on his face. Riko uncovered her face and stood up. She placed both hands on her hips and Hyuga prepared himself to get punched. She looked like she was about to speak when Kiyoshi stepped up.

"I'm glad you finally said something because I have to say, I was starting to wonder if I was the only one who felt that way." Kiyoshi moved forward and cupped Hyuga's cheek. Hyuga felt his breath go short as Kiyoshi looked thoughtfully into his eyes. They both turned to Riko whose face was bright red.

"I…" she seemed to be at a loss for words. "I… I mean, I'm not sure." Hyuga felt his heart sinking and he could tell Kiyoshi was feeling the same way when she hurriedly continued. "I mean, I do like you both, but I can't choose… Oh I don't know! I've never been good at relationship stuff… I mean, how would this even work… I can't choose…"

"Choose?" Kiyoshi asked in confusion. "Why would you have to choose? If you like us both and we both like you, and we both like each other then why would you have to choose?" Hyuga had never been so grateful for Kiyoshi's earnest logic. Riko shook her head, her face bright red.

"My dad will kill you both." She muttered and Hyuga and Kiyoshi both laughed.

"Does that mean you want to make this work? To try this out?" Hyuga asked hopefully. Riko met his eyes and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I…" she seemed to hesitate before she suddenly surged forwards into their arms. She boldly pressed her lips against Hyuga's before pulling away and doing the same to Kiyoshi. Hyuga felt like a weight had just been lifted and he was on top of the world. Kiyoshi held them both in his large embrace, kissing both of their heads as they all held each other happily.


End file.
